Aurra Sing
'Aurra Sing '''was a former Jedi Padawan who became a vicious bounty hunter. During the Clone Wars, Sing became a commander for the Confederacy of Independent Systems Biography Aurra Sing was born in the slums on Nar Shadda to woman name Aunuanna and a unknown father. She was then found by the Jedi order and brought to the Jedi temple. There, she trained under the Jedi master An'ya Kuro, known mostly as the "Dark Woman". During her training when she was 9, Sing was kidnapped by pirates, who played on her fears of abandonment and betrayal to shake her trust in the Jedi. They raised the conflicted young woman as a fellow pirate. Tragedy struck again when she was eventually captured by the Hutt crime lord Wallanooga, who in turn lent her to a group of Anzati assassins. The Anzati trained her to be a remorseless killer, even equipping Sing with a bio-computer that fed her additional sensory data. Her training was paid for by the family of Hutt crime lord Urdruua. Clone Wars Sing was employed for a time by Count Dooku, who sent her to find Boba Fett, who was thought to have information vital to the CIS cause. Upon discovering that young Fett was heir to a large amount of money, Sing attempted to take the money herself.''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Update and Expanded This plan failed, however, when the young Fett escaped her on Aargau.Boba Fett: Maze of Deception During the Cortosis droid crisis, Sing encountered Jedi Commander Skywalker on Tatooine. She posed as one of the locals, and asked the young Jedi's help in eliminating a womp rat nest that was harassing the inhabitants. To her surprise, Skywalker managed to solve the problem without any incident. She revealed herself, and temporarily distracted him, by setting off a thermal detonator. Skywalker chased after Sing and cornered her near Jabba the Hutt's palace. However, Saato managed to incapacitate Skywalker, and Sing escaped without a scratch.Star Wars: The New Droid Army Nar Shadda After this job Sing was then targetted by Urdruua the Hutt, who put her in a room filling with poison gas. Sing however was able to escape but was then surrounded by Nikto assassins. Fortunately, Sing was able to to kill Urdruua by saying that she had place a bomb in the hutt's palace. Sing then left the scene saying: "Such a waste. Now I have to go to find real Jedi to kill." Battle of Devaron Sing then helped fellow bounty hunter Cad Bane when he went to Devaron to retrieve the Kyber Crystal from Jedi General Ropal. Sing's assignment was for her Nashtah Team to distract Ropal's apprentice, Commander Xebec and clone commander Ganch's troopers. Sing and droid kept Xebec and Ganch pinned down by destroying a republic gunship over them. After Bane got Ropal, Sing and her droids were then washed away, but Sing survived.The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct Joining Fett Sing then helped Boba Fett smuggle and disguise himself as a clone cadet onboard the jedi cruiser Endurance to kill Jedi General Windu. After Fett's first attempt to kill Windu failed, Sing then told Fett to destroy the Endurances's engines. After Fett destroyed the engines, he then made his way to escape pod where Sing then picked him up with Slave I. Sing and Fett, along with Bossk and Castas then went down to Vanqor, where they took 3 republic officers from the wreckage of the Endurance. Sing and Fett then left a small bomb in Fett's father's Mandalorian helmet for Windu and Skywalker to find. After the bomb went off, Fett convince Sing to return to retrieve Windu's and Skywalker's head to get paid for their kill. Sing, Fett and Castas then returned to the Endurance ''wreckage. Unfortunately, they were slowed down by falling debris. Impatient, Sing then decide to return to ''Slave I ''and destroy what was left of the ''Endurance. Sing and others then saw an explosion near where Windu landed. Sing then ordered Bossk to jam Windu's transmissions. When Sing and her team returned to Slave I, they saw Windu's Jedi starfighter taking off. Unbeknownst to Sing, only R2-D2 was aboard. Though Slave I was able to take out the Jedi fighter's communications, the fighter was able to reach the hyperspace rings and escapes. Knowing that Windu won't hold a grudge against them, she decides to motivate Windu by using the hostages. When Sing contacted Windu at the temple and tried to coerce him into coming to her and fett. Sing then shot Commander Ponds after Fett hesitated to do it. Sing and her group then docked on Florrum for a visit with Sing's old flame Capt. Ohnaka to see if he would give them any help. During a visit in the bar with Hondo, Sing overheard Castas communicating via hologram to a friend on Coruscant. After hearing him calling her an old hag, she shot him. Jedi General Koon and Commander Tano later caught up with her. After having a quarrel in a room, Sing fled away, leaving a discouraged Fett behind. Tano chased her, but after getting an order from Koon, she went to free the hostages. Sing got suspicious, so she went to go and stop the young Jedi. After Tano pursued her, she tried to escape on Slave I, but because of a wing failure caused by Tano, the ship crashed. Sing was presumed dead by the Jedi. Unknown to them, Capt. Ohnaka salvaged her out of Slave I's wreckage. Ziro's Job Sing was later hired by Ziro the Hutt to assassinate Republic Senator Amidala in retaliation for imprisoning him. She tracked the Senator to Alderaan, where Amidala was due for a conference on refugee concerns. Infiltrating the conference through the vents and snapping the neck of several Senate Commandos, Sing set up a sniper position. Only the timely intervention of Tano only gave Amidala a flesh wound, forcing Sing to flee. She later made a second attempt on Amidala's life when she tracked down the Senator, not being fooled by the BD-3000 luxury droid acting in her place. But once again, Tano interfered. Sing outdrew Tano as she grazed the Padawan, but Amidala used a stun blaster on her. Sing was then arrested and brought to Coruscant. Senate Hostage Later in the Clone Wars, Sing teamed up with Cad Bane's bounty hunter team for the raid on the Republic Senate Building. To see how "solitary types" like Sing, Robonino and Shahan Alama would work together, Bane set them on a test mission to capture bounty hunter Davtokk on the planet Keyorin. Davtokk attempted to take out Bane to collect the bounty on his head, but was overcome with relative ease by Bane's team. Pleased with their performance, Bane moved the team to Coruscant to prepare for an operation to rescue Ziro the Hutt.The Clone Wars: Invitation Only During the hostage situation, Sing covered Bane's entrance to the building by taking out the Senate Commandos who attempted to stop him with a sniper rifle. After Bane eliminated the remaining Senate Commandos, Sing shot a dying one. Later she aided Shahan Alama in searching for Jedi General Skywalker, whose presence in the Senate Building threatened to thwart Bane's plan. Eventually, with the help of Robonino they managed to render Skywalker unconscious. When the Hutt crime lord was freed, Sing successfully left the crime scene along with the rest of the group. Her actions earned her a one-hundred fifty thousand credit bounty on her head for "crimes against the Republic." Devaron Sing then returned to Devaron, where she was hired by Pro-CIS Republic Senator Vien'sai'Malloc to assassinate Senator Elsah'sai'Moro to prevent her from revealing the presence of the CIS base on Devaron. Sing continued to work for the senator. Sing then found that Vien'saiMalloc had invited three guest into her home. Sing then identified one of them as her teacher, the Dark Woman. Sing then met with Vien'sai'Malloc. Sing informed her of her guests true identities. Despite, Sing was orderd not to kill them yet, but Sing refused and insisted to be paid for this. Sing then laid a trap for her former teacher in a cave, where she put her nickname Nashtah near it. After the trap was tripped sing then retrieved a lightsaber from the two jedi, though it was not the Dark Woman's. Sing then fought Jedi General Secura as she went to help the Dark Woman. Sing however laid many bombs around her,mocking her as she tried to make her way through. Sing then released a pack of Quarra on her, but they did not attack her. Sing then fought Secura with the lightsaber. Unfortunatley, Secura was able to defeat her by playing on Sing's abandonment by the Jedi. Sing tried to shoot her but she failed. Sing was then left with a scar from Secura and was sent to a penal colony on Oovo IV.Clone Wars Volume 4: Light and Dark Notes & References External Link Category:Commanders and Officers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Assassins